Yearly Miracle
by amyanime
Summary: In a couple of hours so much can happen...but it never feels like enough when you leave. A story i will keep up with yearly to celebrate Rock Lee's Birthday of November 27th. But don't worry, i'll put in some more chaps for u guys! parings: LeeOC. plz R


IT'S ROCK LEE'S BIRTHDAY EVERYBODY!!! TODAY IS A DAY TO BE HAPPY!!! AND YOUTHFUL! DON'T FORGET YOUTHFUL!! YOSH YOSH YOSH!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. So meh…

I, Ayumi Nagasaki, am one of your normal…well not exactly **normal**…teenagers. I am a self-proclaimed insane person, anime FREAK, and one aspect that everyone found just a little strange…I love Rock Lee. And I don't mean "OMG SALLY! I absolutely LOVE that top!" kind of way…I mean like, "head-over-heels, would jump in front of a bullet for him if he was real" love. His birthday is like a sacrilege, a special time of year that I give thanks to god for creating Masashi Kishimoto and thanks to Masashi for creating something so perfect. (AN: this is turning out to be really corny idn't it? Don't worry…it's almost over.)

I am a fourteen-year-old, very easily entertained, and almost always optimistic girl. I stand at about 5'7" and have wavy, blonde hair that falls just past my shoulders and parts in the middle and big brown eyes. My favorite color is blue, I love all my friends with all my heart (They're names are Suki, Tsukiko, Harmony, Korosamei, Eieisla, and Suka), I HATE Sasuke-baka, HATE THE WORD MANHOOD (There are many other words for it people!!), and I have always secretly wanted to try on Lee's jumpsuit…IT LOOKS COMFY!!!

I was walking home from high school on the very sacrilege, Lee-kun's birthday…and what a lovely September 27th it was…

I inwardly sighed and looked up at the small, scattered clouds in the sky as I turned on to my street. I crossed the street and walked up to my door, fiddling with my keys and taking special care to grin at the one that personified my favorite character in the Naruto series. I turned the keys in the lock, opened the door, set my keys and backpack down, and called into what I thought was an empty house, "Hello! I'm home!!"

I walked past the living room to my right and into the family room with the kitchen also to my right. Something was different. The house was clean. Not how I left it this morning.

_'Maybe Mom came home early?'_ I thought.

I went into my mom's room and checked for her. No one.

_'Hmm…Weird…'_

I turned and went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water I heard footsteps start pounding behind me. Heart rate jumping to the ceiling, I was tackled before I could turn around by a blur of green.

My head hit the carpeted floor and I let out a yelp followed by a drawn out "OWWW!" as something…no…some**one** landed on top of me.

I clutched the back of my head with my eyes closed as I said over the heavy breathing above me, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwww…."

I felt the weight above me lift off and hover above me and I opened my eyes, trying to blink away the fuzziness my fall had caused.

And there he was…in all his green-jumpsuit-clad glory…Rock Lee…his face and upper body hovering an arm's length away from me.

My breath left me. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even move.

'_A-am I…dead?'_

"Ayumi-chan…" He breathed my name above me and my heart kicked into overdrive, proving my first thought impossible.

Suddenly, his eyes filled with concern as they fell on my hands still glued to the back of my head. "Ayumi-chan! You're hurt! I'm so sorry! I was just so excited…I couldn't help myself."

I blinked. The dull throbbing in the back of my head was overshadowed by my infinite shock. I was surprised that he had noticed my head first instead of my jarred expression or my lack of breathing. He lifted himself off of me and the absence of his warmth got air back into my lungs and my brain somewhat working again. He offered a hand to help me up and an apologetic smile. I sat up and took his very warm hand, still with that dumb expression on my face. I had barely even stood up before he took me in his arms in a hug that made my face flush and my lungs incapable of holding air yet again.

"How long I've waited to meet you, Ayumi-chan…" He whispered in my ear.

He pulled back and held my shoulders at arms length, studying my face. My face made concern come into his eyes again. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

His arms drooped a little and his expression became pained. "Say something…"

My heart clenched like it always did when I saw Lee in pain and the words that were screaming in my head unfroze my lips. "I don't care if my heart is beating a hundred miles an hour. I know I'm dead."

Lee blinked. Then he smiled and chuckled in the way that made my heart flutter. "No, Ayumi-chan. You're not dead. Trust me!"

"Fine then, I'm dreaming." I retorted defiantly.

His hands left my shoulders and instead took my cheeks prisoner. He held my face close to his and looked into my eyes. "Ayumi…You. Are. Not. Dreaming. Ok?"

My cheeks burned under his bandaged hands as he pulled me closer and rested his forehead against mine with our noses touching and our lips an inch away.

"Why are you so eager to prove that I'm not here?" He asked gently.

I looked away. "I-it's not that…it's just…I need some proof." I looked back up into his eyes, hoping he would understand.

And unbelievably, he did. He smiled and took my hand, leaning back from my forehead he held my hand up and pressed it against his chest. My face turned redder if that was possible and I tried to pull away but his firm grip and eyes held my hand and my eyes.

His chest felt scorching under my palm and it rose and fell steadily with his breath. But there was something else…a slight pulsing beneath his breastbone…a heartbeat…

"Feel it?"

His voice broke the trance that the reality of the situation had brought on. I nodded slowly. It slowly sunk in that Lee was actually here…with me…physically…

A slow smile spread across my face as I looked back up at him. "L-lee-kun?"

"Hi, Ayumi-chan." He smiled so sweetly.

My heart expanded with love and happiness and I jumped into his awaiting arms. "LEE-KUN!!!"

**Well...i know it was late but i finally did it! this will be a yearly thing from now on. Don't worry. I'll put up more chapters when i have time. WHICH WILL BE SOON!! I PROMISE! YOSH!! but for now please review.**


End file.
